Sayaka and Den city
by Finalcool720
Summary: After Hitomi admits her fellings for Kyouske Sayaka leaves mitakihara city and arrives in den city and has a new adventure and finds a new love now lets read her journey
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains and thisbis just for fun

Chapter 1

It was after Hitomi admited her love for Kyousuke.Sayaka needed a change and left Mitakihara and left.Sayaka rode on the train awhile and someone injured handed her a deck of duel monster cards."Please be a hero of justice and help. playmaker"the person said.Sayaka wondered what that was about and noticed the person vanished.Sayaka got off the train and arrived in Den city.Sayika then noticed a labyrinth form around the station.Sayaka saw the witch it was like a rose.Sayaka went all out and got the grief seed.

Sayaka purfired her soul gem.The boy she rescued duel disk spoke "What was that"The duel disk said."Yes what is that creature near you"The boy asked."Oh that's Kyubey he grants wishs by accepting a destiny of battle"Sayaka said."I see the name is Ai"the duel disk said."Alright I am Yusaku"He said."Nice to meet you"Sayaka said.Yusaku noticed the deck Sayaka had looked like it was old."Oh this deck I think a ghost gave it to me it told me to help someone named Playmaker"Sayaka said.Yusaku nodded and they went to a food truck.

"Really the deck we found that would suit a hero of justice you gave it to her"Yusaku said to the one runing the truck."I think she would be a good hand to help out"the one in the truck said."All right lets duel"Sayaka said."Yusaku nodded and they both entered the vrains.Sayaka and Playmaker dualed.Sayaka started with playing Ultimate baseball kid and Aqua spirt and played the spell toll and chain energy and ended her turn.Playmaker then played a cyberverse monsters and ended his turn because of toll.

Sayaka then used her Magic and used that as her skill and damaged his life points and brought him to 200 life points as her monsters attack with her.Sayaka then lost the duel because using that as her skill cost her all but a 1000 life points.Sayaka's monster's were the other 500 points each.After the duel Playmaker thought Sayaka was pretty cute.Sayaka was about to kiss him when the Knight's of Hanoi.Sayaka was prepaird to fight alongside playmaker and he nodded as they prepaird to duel.

End of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Madoka Magica or Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains and this is just for fun.

Chapter 2

Playmaker watched as Sayaka was doing well against the knights of Hanoi. " Playmaker on his turn brought out Encode talker and finished the duel. Sayaka watched as Ai ate the data. " So what now " Sayaka said. Playmaker nodded " Going over the data Sayaka " He said. She nodded patting his shoulder " I had fun and see you again " She said logging out.

Sayaka walked to her new home. She entered and placed her stuff on the floor. She went out to grab some food bumping into a girl. " your the one who teamed up with playmaker , I am Zaizen Aoi " She said. Sayaka could tell the girl was jealous and sighed " How about we talk this out over food " She said noticed Aoi was hungry. Aoi was embarrassed as her stomach growled.

" The name is Sayaka , in truth i thought Playmaker was cute but am not ready for a boyfriend yet " She said as her stomach growled. Aoi laughed taking Sayaka's hand as they stopped at a dinner. Sayaka was looking throu the menu noticing Aoi stares. " So who was the boy "Aoi asked. Sayaka placed the menu down " a boy I liked since childhood but my other friend Hitomi liked him as well and confessed her feelings " She said noticing tears looking at the napkin dispenser.

Aoi took a napkin and dried Sayaka tears. " I get it so you decide to move away since it was making you sad , I guess Sayaka " Aoi said. Sayaka nodded yes while taking a breath. " So lets order some food then how about a duel for fun " She said being cheerful. Aoi chuckled " Sure , and about the duel how about tomorrow after class Sayaka " She said.

Aoi noticed the waiter come over " two burgers and milkshakes " She said. The waiter nodded going to place the order. Aoi smiled at Sayaka " Sure tomorrow is fine for the duel Sayaka " She said as the milkshakes were put on the table. Sayaka took a sip " this vanilla milkshake is great , nice call Aoi " She said. Aoi nodded noticed her brother texting her and sighed. " out with a friend , I'll be home after we finish eating " She texted as the food came.

After Sayaka and Aoi finished eating and paid the bill. Aoi noticed the world around them was strange. Sayaka sighed " I guess , I have some work to do " She said transforming into her magical girl form. Aoi noticed her going berserk against the enemies. " What's going on " She asked. Kyubey walked in front of Aoi " Oh Sayaka is a magical girl , She accepted a destiny of battle for her wish " . " Aoi Zaizen , and you have the power to become a magical girl as well " He said.

Aoi rolled her eyes " not interested whatever you are , and also did not give your name " She said. Kyubey noticed the witches labyrinth fade. " Its Kyubey , Aoi and I am sure will meet again. Sayaka walked over holding a grief seed. " Met Kyubey , I see well see you tomorrow Aoi " She said. Aoi waved walking home.

Sayaka took a breath walking home and noticed a message on her phone. She saw it was from Madoka " Sayaka , why did you move away " She read and yawned. She texted back " I could not handle something and needed a break , so Madoka call me anytime " She wrote. She went inside her home and remembered , she did not unpack. She was to sleepy to do it now and went to sleep on her bed. the movers placed in her room. She quickly fell asleep and wondered , how her first day of school would go.

End of chapter 2 I hoped you liked it and please review and thanks for the read.


End file.
